Revenge of No6
by Lost Loverblack-Kurumi
Summary: En nosotros esta el seguir en un mundo como queremos... nosotros debemos luchar por el mundo que queremos... Nada ha terminado, este es solo el comienzo. Denme la oportunidad, es horrible el resumen, pero espero les guste la historia!


***Prólogo***

–Dudas de 'humanidad'.–

 _Shion... ¿quién... Qué eres realmente?'_

No podía... No podía evitar mirar esos violáceos ojos inocentes... _'Falso, no eres así... Tus manos ya están manchadas de sangre.'_

No podía evitar —nuevamente— pensar que eso que veía era una mera fachada... Una máscara que escondía al demonio sangre fría que era.

Suspira...

El de blancos cabellos descansaba en su cama, con el sol en su crepúsculo, sus ojos se habían cerrado cuando le miraba...

 _'¿porque mató?, ¿porque ese cambio de alguien tan ingenuo e inocente a algo tan...?'_

 _'En su contra.'_

Porque era así, sabia que Shion no era capaz de hacer algo como eso... _'Pero lo hizo, probablemente si otra persona me lo hubiese dicho, no le creería... Pero lo vi.'_

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en eso...

 **'-es un castigo.[...] Ese hombre intento matarte así que pagó el precio.[...] Haré lo mismo de nuevo; si ese hombre intenta matarte, haré exactamente lo mismo.'**

 **'No pude salvarlo... No pude salvar a nadie'**

 **'No teníamos opción, era inevitable, tenemos que defendernos del enemigo. Si no los hubieras derrotado, me hubieran asesinado.**

 **-era inevitable... ¿Realmente te sientes así?**

 **-sí.'**

Cada palabra grabada a fuego en su mente, sabia que no podría olvidar la fría voz y la expresión que lleno el rostro de Shion al blandir las armas contra ellos, o la carente emoción al decir que no había otra opción.

Sin embargo... Aún así...

 _'No quiero verlo...'_

Cerró sus ojos, negó la realidad... Nezumi, no quiso admitir la realidad, la cruda realidad donde Shion disparo a Rashi, donde... Le mató.

Le escucho murmurar... Sollozar las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, otra cosa que le quedo grabada...

 **'-no puedo salvar a nadie.'**

Claro, no podía recordar una cosa sin otra, recuerda también los dos intentos de suicidio de Shion, uno cuando estaban en la montaña de gente, y el otro cuando estaba en 'shock', claro... Cuando mato a Rashi... _'Esta completamente destrozado, en todos los aspectos'..._ Sí, se sintió miserable... Al ver a Shion, con el arma en sus manos... Listo para dispararse... **'¿por qué no lo comprendes?'... 'Me protegiste con tu vida'...**

Pero cuando Shion cerró sus ojos... Las palabras lastimeras que le dijeron lo que quería hacer... Fueron las que gatillaron su grito.

 **'¿puedo ser perdonado...?'**

Nezumi volteo la cabeza, y sus ojos con impotencia se cerraron... _'Acepta tu pecado y vive.'_

 _'¿seré perdonado algún día?, ¿me perdonarás por lo que te hice?'_

Pero fue perdonado antes de inclusive preguntarlo... Shion le grito en un momento de conmoción, toda la verdad... Cuando se la confeso, y aún así le salvo la vida, arriesgando la suya.

 _'En ti Shion, estaba pensando en ti'_

 **'-pones todo en dicotomías, o amas u odias, eres amigo o enemigo, dentro del muro o fuera del muro, y siempre dices que sólo puedes escoger uno. No crees que podría haber una tercera opción.'**

 ** _'No tenemos opción.'_**

 _'¿sigues pensando eso ahora?, ¿a pesar de lo que te dije...?_

 _Sí, seguro sigues castigandote –si es que no estas ignorando el rojo de tus manos– por no 'tener otra opción', ¿no Shion?'_

 ** _'¿te estas abandonando a ti mismo?'_**

 _'¿donde quedo la tercera opción?, ¿no hay más?...'_

Cravat chillo bajo, y se subió a su hombro para frotarse contra su cuello, extrañado le mira, y es hay cuando nota que su mejilla tiene rastros de lágrimas.

 **'Tiene que percibir vida...'**

 **'Un cadáver no servirá...'**

 _'¿como podía decir esas palabras tan casualmente después de una crisis emocional tan intensa?'_

 _'Tal vez no solo lo he hecho soportarlo, tal vez también lo he sacado a rastra... Sacado lo que estaba latente dentro de él hasta ahora.'_

A pesar de todo... Aún así no podía descifrar lo que Shion era.

 _'Tu le has hecho así.'_

 _'Espero no volver a ver esa parte de ti..._

 _Y espero estés bien –a pesar de ello– espero que de verdad te hayas recuperado a ti mismo, Shion.'_

 **. . .**

Miraba el rostro pálido de Nezumi, en su mente escenas de todo lo pasado en el correccional, escenas que le perseguirían hasta que la luz escapase de sus ojos.

Sangre, dolor, angustia, maldad, odio, rabia, frialdad...

Gritos, gemidos...

Muerte...

Su mente le recordaba la masacre del correccional, y él no olvidaría aquello, no cerraría los ojos a la verdad, ya no seria un ingenuo que quiere ver la fachada bonita, e ignorar lo que esta esconde y hace para ser así.

 _'Los vivos cargamos con el peso de los que en el pasado perecieron.'_

Esa era la realidad y se aferraría a esta.

Poco a poco cerró sus ojos al notar el cansancio, habían pasado tres días desde la caída de la 'utópica' ciudad No. 6, muchos –por no decir la mayoría– pedían que él se hiciera cargo de ello, Nezumi repetía que se había comprometido a hacerlo y sinceramente había aprendido por propia experiencia que la gran mayoría de los humanos caían ante la ambición.

 _'Pero... ¿seré yo la excepción a ello?'_

No podía evitar pensar eso, pues si... Nezumi se marcha.

 _'¿quién sera mi cable a tierra?, ¿puedo asegurar que no cambiaré en el futuro?'_

 **'-Estoy esperándolo, [...] observarte, 'recordar es el rol de los sobrevivientes' son tus palabras. Me pregunto hasta dónde serás capaz de cumplirlo, me aseguraré de observar cuidadosamente si en verdad intentas recordar todo lo que veas de aquí en adelante, o te fuerzas a olvidar. Lo veré hasta el final, cuando esos labios pasen de lanzar palabras bonitas a torcerse a una mueca.**

 **-¿no me crees?**

 **-si hablamos de tus habilidades para memorizar, entonces tengo fe absoluta en ellas.**

 **-lo que significa que tienes dudas respecto a mi propia humanidad.**

 **-unas cuantas.'**

 ** _'-monstruo.'_**

Nezumi había dicho después aquello, se lo había dicho en su cara, murmurado... Inclusive había dicho que cuando veía un trozo de su humanidad tenia miedo de él... ¿era eso?, la encarnación de No.6, diciendo palabras bonitas, con una bonita e inocente fachada, engañando... Para asestar el golpe final.

 ** _'-monstruo.'_**

Era un diablo con cubierta de ángel.

 **'-eres como la encarnación de No.6: esparce palabras bonitas e ideológicas, pero su verdadera forma es algo horrible; como un demonio cruel envuelto en un hermoso velo.**

 **[...]**

 **-no es como si tú lo supieras, ¿verdad?**

 **-¿yo?, bueno, no lo sé. Al menos sé más que tú o tu mamá. Shion, tienes razón: estoy demasiado absorbido por No.6 para verte con claridad; pero no siempre es así. A veces –solo ocasionalmente– siento como si fuera capaz de echarte un vistazo, ver un trozo del humano que realmente eres.**

 **-y ahí es cuando quieres matarme.**

 **-no, no es en ese momento. No quiero matar –más bien...**

 **-¿más bien?**

 **-incluso podría estar asustado.**

 **-¿asustado?, ¿que quieres decir?'**

 ** _'-monstruo.'_**

No, nunca podría olvidar las voces sufrientes de los pobladores del Bloque Oeste en el Correccional, tampoco cuando su cerebro se desconecto de toda emoción y casi mata a Sasori... O a Rashi.

No... No podría olvidar, sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre.

La fuerte convicción de matar, solo por... Nezumi.

 _'Lo mataré._

 _Si intentas matar a Nezumi, entonces debes ser destruido. Estás destinado a ser destruido.'_

 **'-Shion.**

 **-¿mm?**

 **-probablemente es inútil decirlo, pero...**

 **-ah, ¿ajá?**

 **-quiero que sigas siendo como eres, Shion.**

 **-¿eh?, ¿que quieres decir?**

 **-el Shion que conozco nunca cometería un pecado. Nunca. –lucha contra él– Quiero que luches contigo mismo.'**

En una plegaría, en voz de súplica... Nezumi se veía asustado, incluso temblaba... Por su cambio...

Recuerda claramente una vez que –tal vez– dio en el clavo con su forma...

 _'¿pero puedo decir que no soy desalmado? Tal vez haya una parte de mi que se vuelve completamente fría y sólo la estoy confundiendo con calma.'_

Una voz que reconoce como la suya misma ríe mientras le dice que dio con la verdad.

 ** _'Soy patético.'_**

 **'-una vez dijiste que No.6 y yo éramos similares, y yo te dije que estabas equivocado, pero... Tal vez tenias razón, soy como esta ciudad; no importa porqué lo hice, le arrebate la vida aun hombre, de manera fría y despiadada. Nezumi... ¿puedo ser perdonado...?**

 **-¡Alto...!'**

Egoístamente, tratando de salvarse él mismo, tratando de cerrar los ojos a la verdad, y echándole la culpa a otros, dejando que otros llevaran la carga que a él le correspondía... Así se veía Shion.

 _'Aún así...'_

 _'Por esto... Shion, aún así...'_

 ** _''No más besos de despedida, no más mentiras...''_**

 _'Y sobre todo...'_

 _'Por todo ello...'_

 ** _''Volveremos a estar juntos, volveremos a reunirnos otra vez.''_**


End file.
